


Tuna Casserole

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Link attempts to cook, M/M, always know where the pyrex is, newlyweds, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Making Rhett get out of bed that morning was a challenge, let alone out of the house. They’d only arrived home from their honeymoon not even a week prior. While Link still had one more day before he had to return to work, Rhett wasn’t so lucky.





	Tuna Casserole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicallyilltrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyilltrashcan/gifts).

Making Rhett get out of bed that morning was a challenge, let alone out of the house. They’d only arrived home from their honeymoon not even a week prior. While Link still had one more day before he had to return to work, Rhett wasn’t so lucky.

After some morning shenanigans, Rhett had to rush to get to work on time.

Link was alone for the first time in a few weeks. Instead of allowing himself to feel sad, he put himself to work. While the laundry was washing and drying, Link deep cleaned their apartment. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much to do as he’d cleaned right before they left for their honeymoon. After he put the cleaning products back under the kitchen sink, the dryer buzzed.

While folding underwear and socks, Link sang under his breath some tune from the radio he was making up words for. He pulled out the ironing board and pressed all of the wrinkles he could - which was damn near all of them - and put their laundry away.

“Alright, what time have we got?”

Link looked at his wrist and moaned.

“Only 12:30? Sheesh!”

He walked back into the kitchen and made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Something easy that he knew he could make. As he sat at the counter eating and drinking a tall glass of milk, he spotted something across the room. Something he never thought he’d crack open, let alone pull off the shelf.

It was a sweet gift, really, a collection of recipes from both his and Rhett’s mom. He remembered when they came out to their families - how he’d had so much anxiety, he’d had heartburn for a week; how Rhett’s hands were obscenely sweaty - they’d been so worried about being kicked out and disowned. He also remembered how awesome and positive the reaction had been. All parents had a sneaking suspicion, but they also saw just how happy they made each other.

Looking at the cookbook immediately put a smile on Link's face. He slowly sifted through the recipes, delicately turning the pages. Some were handwritten with care, some were printed on from an old typewriter, but the ones he kept tracing his fingers over were the ones that were clearly well loved - wrinkled and stained. About two thirds through the book, there was a little sticky note attached to one specific dish.

_Link-_

_I'm not sure when you'll get around to cracking this book open, but for when you do: This is one of Rhett's favorite dishes. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to handle it._

_Love,  
_ _Mama Di_

"Tuna Casserole."

The steps seemed easy enough. He rummaged through their cupboards, pulling out what the recipe called for and made a list of what he still needed to get.

A quick trip to the corner store later, he began the process. Link really wanted to impress Rhett, wanted him to be proud.

Knowing he'd be prone to mistakes, and potential accidents, he read and reread - practically memorized - the recipe. He prepped everything, and waited until about an hour before Rhett returned home to properly begin cooking, but not before remembering to don his new apron that said "Kiss the Chef."

It took him only two tries to get the pasta cooked correctly - somehow he'd missed the note that you're supposed to stir the noodles so they don't stick together. Thankfully, it was something he could easily redo.

After putting the Pyrex dish - another wedding gift he never thought he'd use - in the oven, he selected a bottle of red wine from their small selection. Wine wasn't a normal thing in their routine, but tonight seemed special enough. Plus, Link wanted to keep the romantic flow from their honeymoon moving.

He'd just poured himself a glass when the jingle of Rhett's keys signaled his arrival home. Link set his glass down and practically ran to the front door of their apartment.

"Honey, I'm homphfff!" Rhett tried to bellow.

Clearly, he was not ready for Link attacking him with kisses and hugs. When they finally parted, Rhett was smiling fondly at his new husband.

"Damn, I missed you today. Never experienced time moving so slowly." Rhett spoke softly while cradling Link's face.

By Link's reaction, you'd think they'd been apart for a month and not just over eight hours.

"Something smells...," Link held his breath for Rhett's adjective, "delicious!"

"Oh, thank god!" Grabbing Rhett's hand, Link led him into the kitchen. "Glass of wine?"

"Without question."

Partway through pouring, a timer went off. Only then did Rhett put everything together. The smell, Link bringing him willingly into the kitchen, and Link in an apron.

"Are you cooking dinner??" Rhett was a bit taken aback. "Wait, is that tuna casserole?"

"It is! A little birdie told me it was a favorite." Link looked at Rhett's face and laughed, "What? Don't be so surprised! Old dogs can learn new tricks."

"If you're an old dog, what am I?" He circled his arms around Link's waist, who only swatted them away.

"Let me go, babe. Didn't you hear the timer?" He opened the oven, and made a move to stick his hand in.

"Oven mitt! Don't forget your oven mitt!" Link heard from behind him.

"Thank you, dear," Link said, a bit exasperated, "I think I just let my excitement get the best of me." He put the mitt on, and pulled the dish out, and immediately took it off. After turning off the timer, he sprinkled some cheese on top - just like the recipe said. He moved around to place the dish back in the oven, and pressed his elbow against the glass.

"Shit!"

Rhett was immediately at his side, guiding him to the sink, and turning on the tap. He let his fingers test the temperature of the water until it was just cold enough to feel good against the developing burn. Link felt relief as soon as his elbow was beneath the stream of cool water.

Link's eyes were burning in embarrassment, tears threatening to leave trails down his cheeks.

"Oh, darlin', it's okay." Rhett wrapped his arm around Link, encouraging him to rest his head against his chest. "Can you keep your elbow here while I fetch some ice?" Rhett felt Link's nod, and kissed the top of his head.

When he pulled away, he noticed a small wet spot on his shirt and promptly returned to Link and kissed him hard. "You are amazing, and incredible, and I can't wait to eat what you've made for me."

Rhett put some ice cubes in a Ziploc bag and wrapped a tea towel around the bag, pressed it against Link's elbow, and told him to keep it there.

"Okay. Since you're out of commission for the time being, how can I help? What's next in the recipe?"

"Well, it's almost done. Thank you, babe." Link grabbed the cookbook, and scanned the recipe again. "Can you turn the oven to 'broil'?"

Rhett turned around, found the dial, and twisted it all the way, so that the indicator line and 'broil' lined up. "Done. Next?"

"Set the timer for five minutes, and put the dish on the top shelf in the oven."

He set the timer, put the oven mitt on, and finished his assigned tasks. "Done and done. Next?"

"Come here and kiss me?"

"With pleasure."

Rhett slipped off the mitt, and found Link sitting on a kitchen stool. He walked up, standing between his legs, pushed the hair out of his husband's eyes, and leaned down to give him a kiss that promised his love and passion. Link pressed back.

"This is so..." Rhett chewed on his lip trying to think of the word.

"Domestic?" Link offered with a giggle. "Do I need to fetch your slippers, _sweetheart_?"

"Goddamn, I love you, Mr. Neal."

They kept kissing, bodies pressing close, their desire for each other had clearly not worn off since returning from their honeymoon. Rhett began to pull at Link's shirt, momentarily forgetting what was happening in the oven, until he was rudely interrupted by that damned timer going off.

"Wait here."

Rhett quickly turned off both the timer and oven, pulled the dish out, and strode towards his husband once again. Link squealed when Rhett quite literally lifted him up, and tossed him over his shoulder.

“Rhett! The food! It’ll get cold!” Link squealed again, closer to a yelp this time, when Rhett swatted his backside.

“That’s what ovens are for! We’ll reheat it afterwards. I have a feeling we’re going to be very hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan, thanks for being so patient for me to write this for you! ♥
> 
> Shout out to the lovely Laika ([ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat)/[tumblr](https://likeaswitchinheat.tumblr.com)) for being my beta ♥
> 
> [Come say hello!](https://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)


End file.
